


Učiteľ tanca

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Summary: John sa chystá na zdravotnícky ples a pretože nechce, aby jeho partnerka utrpela ujmu na zdraví, požiada Sherlocka ako skvelého tanečníka, o lekcie.Sherlocka však počas ich hodiny zasiahne aj niečo iné, než len Johnova nemotornosť :)





	

Sherlock sa zamračil.  
  
„ No tak – pomôžeš mi?“  
John nervózne prešľapoval v strede miestnosti.   
„ Nechápem, absolútne nechápem... “ začal sa rozbiehať Sherlock, keď mu došlo, čo od neho John vlastne chce a odložil noviny- „...prečo si ju vlastne musel pozvať niekam, kde sa tancuje, keď o tom nemáš absolútne ani poňatia. To vzdoruje akejkoľvek logike.“  
  
Johnovi to bolo jasné. Vedel, že to bola kravina, už keď to pozvanie vypúšťal z úst. Ale pozeral sa na plagát zdravotníckeho Bieleho bálu (kam –mimochodom- vôbec neplánoval ísť) asi päť minút predtým, než ho Sheila oslovila a toto jediné mu prišlo na rozum, keď sa prehupli cez frázy ako _Ahoj, aká bola služba_ alebo V _poslednej dobe som úplne vyčerpaná, nechceš si niekam vyraziť?_ a u Johna sa zapli inštinkty.  
Navyše Sheila bola kus a rozhodne stála za to, aby sa kvôli nej naučil pár krokov. Pre Krista, bol v armáde, aké ťažké to môže byť?  
  
„Choval som sa iracionálne, _pst_ \- viem že to neznášaš, ale my ľudia občas zaskratujeme. Mimochodom, dlhuješ mi láskavosť – za tú slezinu, spomínaš si? “  
Sherlock prevrátil oči a zaklonil hlavu, ale John už tušil, že má vyhraté. Jeho spolubývajúci radšej uprednostní túto bezvýznamnú službičku, akoby sa mal John niekedy v budúcnosti vytasiť s niečím horším.   
 _„Fajn.“_

...

Bol týždeň pred Vianocami a John si myslel, že Sherlock na svoj sľub naučiť ho tancovať zabudol. Zmieril sa s tým, okukal pár trikov na youtube a modlil sa, aby nebol za úplného idiota, alebo aby Sheila vypila dosť alkoholu na to, aby ho vzala večer domov aj tak. Za oknami 221B zúril tradičný vianočný zhon, ale vnútri panoval pokoj a teplo a vôňa koláčikov linúca sa z prízemia. Okrem toho však v byte nebolo ani stopy po tom, že by sa nejaký sviatok blížil.   
Samozrejme bol tu Johnov sveter, ktorý Sherlock nazval _dementným_. Práve večerali a hádka im príjemne vypĺňala ticho.  
„Dala mi ho Harry na minulé Vianoce, bodka.“ John si hodil do úst posledný kúsok chleba so syrom a utrel si ruky.   
„ Och. Bohvie, že niečo o súrodeneckej nevraživosti viem, ale takto ďaleko ani Mycroft nikdy nezašiel.“   
Sherlock sa svojej porcie ani nedotkol. Za to jeho pohár s vínom bol takmer prázdny.  
John mal k večeri len čaj.   
„ Nechápem, prečo tak vyvádzaš, veď ťa ho nenútim nosiť, nie je to žiadna mučiaca železná panna.“   
John už prevracal oči, keď vstával, aby odniesol tanier do drezu. Keď sa Sherlock trošku posmelil alkoholom bol ešte neznesiteľnejší.   
„ Vieš John, práve ma napadlo, prečo ľudia nosia všetky tie obludnosti. Keď ich totiž majú na sebe, nemusia sa na ne pozerať.“   
Potom ho však evidentne niečo napadlo a upustil od cynizmu, ktorý už aj tak po Johnovi stekal bez stopy ako voda po horúcej teflonovej panvici.   
„ Dnes by sme mohli začať s výukou. Nemáme žiadny prípad, ktorý by ma zaujal...“  
John zbystril a zastavil sa na polceste do obývačky.   
„ Vážne? Myslel som, že ten elektrikár v Hamptone-“ naznačil skôr _pro forma._    
„Nu-da!“ prehodil Sherlock so zdvihnutým obočím. Vstal a špinavý riad si samozrejme nevšímal. To bola Johnova práca.   
„ Začneme- keď si vyzlečieš ten ohavný sveter.“ Usmial sa víťazoslavne ako šelma, ktorá zahnala do kúta trojnohú korisť.  
„ Tak fajn!“ 

 

...

 

O tom, že Sherlock vie tancovať – _a dobre-_ sa dozvedel náhodou. Stopovali jedného chlapa pre Mycrofta až na diplomatický spoločenský večierok, kde sa Sherlock úplne prirodzene zamiešal do tancujúceho davu, zatiaľ čo John ostal stáť ako prikovaný. Tá ladnosť s akou sa pohyboval, tá ľahkosť, s akou sa nechal vznášať partnerky vo svojom náručí, jemný úsmev na perách...John bol úplne ohromený. Nie že by sa to nedalo očakávať – Sherlock sa pohyboval ako elegantný dravec aj keď si len išiel pre noviny, ale toto bolo niečo iné. Pohyboval sa tak zámerne, Sherlock niekoho _zvádzal_ , lebo – čo iné je tanec, než forma dvorenia? Čo však Johna najviac prekvapilo, bola jeho vlastná reakcia. Žiarlil.   
  
Žiarlil tak veľmi, že na skutočnom bojisku by ho to možno stálo aj život, ale nebol schopný pohybu, keď sledoval Sherlockove ladné pohyby, jeho úsmev venovaný cudzej tvári, jeho ruku na cudzom chrbte, jeho pozornosť venovaná cudzej osobe. Trvalo mu dobré dve hodiny, než sa dostal zo šoku, ale to už boli obaja doma a Sherlock si spokojne sťahoval rukavice a šál, spokojný sám so sebou, s vývojom situácie a s tým, ako pumpne Mycroftov rozpočet.   
  
Nikdy ho nepriťahovali muži, nikdy. Ani na strednej v šatniach po zápasoch v rugby, ani na vysokej, keď sa mohol na nahé telá vynadívať do sýtosti, ani v armáde, kde toho v sprchách videl tiež dosť, aby to v ňom prebudilo čo i len náznak toho, že by mohol snáď ...byť gay. Otriasol sa. Nemohol tú informáciu nejako spracovať a ani zaboha by nepriznal, že práve myslel na Sherlocka, ako tancuje, keď sa díval na ten plagát, ktorý oznamoval _Biely bál_ a Sheila sa vlastne do toho celého len tak nejako náhodou priplietla...ale keď už sa to stalo- bolo vlastne logické požiadať o pomoc svojho spolubývajúceho, o ktorom vedel, že vie tancovať , no nie?   
A možno sa tým všetkým nakoniec nebude ani musieť zaoberať, bol to vlastne len výsledok frustrácie, nechcel ani pomyslieť na to, čo by na to povedal samotný Sherlock...isto niečo ohromujúco sarkastické a samoľúbe. 

  
„ Pripravený? “ spýtal sa Sherlock, ktorý práve odniekiaľ vytiahol starý gramofón, ktorý vyzeral ako originál zo sedemdesiatych rokov, ale John si nebol istý. Mohol byť z niektorého retro obchodu, aj keď si úprimne nebol schopný predstaviť Sherlocka, ako tam nakupuje.   
„ Bude ten krám vôbec fungovať?“ spýtal sa, keď si prevliekal cez hlavu inkriminovaný sveter, ktorý vymenil za dnešnú hodinu tanca. Tvár mu trochu zružovela, keď si uvedomil, ako prihriato to znie. _Hodina tanca._ Možno to nebol najlepší nápad, ale už nebolo cesty späť, nie je predsa decko.   
„ Nechápem, prečo by nemal, používam ho často...“ odpovedal Sherlock bezmyšlienkovito,  
zatiaľ čo sa prehraboval v krabici s platňami.   
„Och prepáč zabudol som...“ dodal John, aj keď v živote ten gramofón nevidel. Stál teraz už v košeli s vyhrnutými rukávmi a rukami vbok. Očakával drinu.  
Sherlock konečne našiel tú správnu platňu, vložil ju do prístroja a priložil ihlu. Jeho modrý domáci župan zavíril, keď sa tanečne otočil k Johnovi a vzduch naplnili prvé tóny _Viedenskej krvi_ od Straussa.   
„Hudba v začiatkoch nebude až taká dôležitá, ale chcem, aby si precítil tú správnu atmosféru, ktorá k tancu patrí. Začneme valčíkom, ten bude asi najvhodnejší, keďže ide o bál.“  
Pristúpil Johnovi a ten mierne uhol.   
„ Prepáč, reflex-“  
„ Pre potreby výuky budem tvoja partnerka- teraz mi chyť túto ruku a druhú polož sem.“  
„ Och keby to tak videla pani Hudsonová,“ zamrmlal si John.  
„ Prosím?“  
„ Nič som nevravel.“   
John položil ruku na Sherlockov bok. Zľahka sa pritom dotkol odhalenej kože medzi líniou pyžamových nohavíc a tričkom. Po chrbte mu prebehli zimomriavky, ale pokiaľ mu zmysly fungovali, tak _aj Sherlockovi_. Najprv to chcel prisúdiť svojej studenej ruke- predsa len, bez svetra mu bolo trochu chladno, ale potom si všimol, že Sherlock naprázdno prehltol. Jeho ohryzok bol vo výške Johnovych očí.   
„ Trošku vyššie.“ _Ó nie - naopak._ Sherlockov hlas bol nižší než zvyčajne, keď chytil Johnovu ruku a posúval ju po svojich vystupujúcich rebrách vyššie, až skončila tesne pod jeho lopatkou.  
 _Čo sa to deje?_  
„ Začneme krokom do štvorca – mal by si partnerku viesť, takže vykroč vpred pravou nohou..“

...

John sa snažil, a už po desiatich minútach bol schopný vnímať rytmus hudby a zároveň prevziať vedenie, aj keď kroky ešte neboli dokonalé. S tým sa dá pracovať. Respektíve dalo by sa, keby nemal taký čudný pocit z toho, že tancuje so Sherlockom. Na jednej strane sa mu strašne páčilo to, ako dokázal dominovať nad niekým, kto je o hlavu vyšší. Nikdy nebol príliš hanblivý, ale toto bolo priam elektrizujúce. Nevedel, či je to tým, aký je Sherlock vysoký, alebo proste tým, že to je _on_.   
John sa cítil mužne a neodolateľne. A to bola silná droga.  
Niekde vzadu však hundral hlások racionality, ktorý neprestával dobiedzať: _Čo to robíš?! -_ Tancujem. – _Veď je to chlap!_ – Dnes je to predsa úplne normálne. Aspoň v našej krajine. – _Je to spolubývajúci..._ \- Som dosť veľký...kurva, som dospelý, aby som to zvládol.

_Naozaj si?_

...

Ani si nevšimol, že košeľa sa mu začala vzadu lepiť na chrbát. Bola to naozaj drina. Teraz už voľne krúžil v priestore, ktorý vytvoril odsunutý nábytok, so Sherlockom v náručí. Nemyslel na kroky, myslel len na neho. Preto sa zarazil, keď Sherlock začal zvoľna spomaľovať, aj keď melódia to nediktovala. Spýtavo pozrel svojmu spolubývajúcemu do tváre, aj keď predtým tvrdošijne hľadel na jamku medzi jeho kľúčnymi kosťami.  
Sherlock sa na neho nepozeral. Pozeral sa na svoju ruku, ktorá voľne spočívala na Johnovom ramene. Trvalo to sekundu a potom ju zdvihol, a k dlani, ktorú pred chvíľou delila od Johnovej pokožky len tenká vrstva látky košele, privoňal. Zavrel oči a nadýchol sa ešte raz. John cítil, ako sa jeho druhá ruka, ktorá držala tú jeho, zovrela silnejšie.   
Potom Sherlock z ničoho nič od Johna ustúpil a potriasol hlavou, akoby sa z niečoho potreboval spamätať.   
„ Sherlock?“  
Sherlock sa zamračil a stále mal zavreté oči.  
„ Mätúce-“ zahundral si skôr pre seba a pustil Johna.   
„ Stresujúce...“ odstúpil od neho o dva kroky. Potom konečne otvoril oči a pozrel na Johna.  
„ Musím ísť.“  
Bez ďalších slov zmizol v izbe.  
Kým sa John stihol spamätať, Sherlock sa znovu objavil, kompletne oblečený, prehadzujúci si okolo krku šál.  
„ Idem do Bartolomejskej, nečakaj ma.“  
Buchnutie vchodových dverí.   
John ostal zmätene stáť uprostred obývačky. Nadvihol golier košele a ovoňal sa. Nebolo to nič hrozné, len trochu potu a deodorant.  
Ani Sherlock nemohol byť až taká citlivka.

...

Viac netancovali, lebo Sherlock bol od tej poslednej – _a jedinej -_ hodiny len málokedy doma vtedy, keď aj John. Do Bálu ostával viac ako týždeň a tak sa John uspokojil s trénovaním toho, čo sa naučil sám. Z bytu 221B sa ozývali tóny klasickej hudby oveľa častejšie a on premýšľal, či by nemal požiadať pani Hudsonovú. Nechcel ju však obťažovať, pretože by neodmietla a kĺb by ju večer určite bolel...a možno aj pošliapané špičky nôh. Sherlock sa doma pohyboval takmer výhradne bosý a tak sa pred ich hodinou vyzul aj John. Neskôr zistil, že tancovať s niekým bosý má oveľa väčší diel intimity...  
  
A možno to s obuvou vôbec nesúviselo.

…

  
  


Sherlock dopísal práve posledný vzorec keď do dverí strčila hlavu Molly.  
„ Ahoj, chcel si so mnou hovoriť?“   
 _Samozrejme, že chcel, poslal jej predsa doslovnú sms-ku._ Krátko prikývol.  
Vošla dnu a kopnutím za sebou zavrela dvere. Niesla dve šálky kávy, na sebe mala plášť a pod ním ten otrasný sveter s mačiatkami.   
„Tak – na čom pracuješ?“ spýtala sa so svojim typickým nervóznym úsmevom, keď jednu šálku prisunula pred neho a sadla si.   
Bleskurýchle zavrel blok s poznámkami. Nechcel, aby to ovplyvnilo jej nestrannosť pri ďalšom experimente.   
„ Potreboval by som od teba toto...“  
Vzal zo stola jedno z plastových vreciek na dôkazy, v ktorej bola zavretá bledomodrá košeľa. Bol si istý, že ju ešte nevidela a tiež v tom, že na nej nebola vôňa vody po holení ani šampón, či deodorant. John ju totiž mal na sebe len jeden víkend a nikam celé dva dni nešiel, takže ani jednu zo spomínaných vecí nepoužil.   
Keď vrecko otvoril, doľahla k nemu známa vôňa. Nebola tak intenzívna, ako keď ju mal John oblečenú, ale stále bola dosť výrazná – a pre Sherlocka ľahko identifikovateľná. Bolo načase zistiť, či tú schopnosť má len on, alebo John vylučuje nejaký špeciálny pach, ktorý by mohol vypovedať trebárs o jeho zdravotnom stave. Jedna Sherlockova časť sa tešila na objav novej metódy, podľa ktorej by mohol dedukovať bolestivo presné detaily cudzích životov.   
Avšak iná, oveľa hlbšie ukrytá časť sa chvela ako začínajúce zemetrasenie...strachom? Očakávaním? Zahnal rozptyľujúce myšlienky a posunul vrecko k Molly.  
„ Ovoňala by si tú košeľu a povedala mi, čo cítiš? Len experiment...“ dodal, keď vzal pero a násilne sa usmial, keď k vrecku váhavo privoňala. Akoby očakávala antrax alebo čo...  
„ Hm, tú košeľu niekto nosil však? Nie je cítiť novotou ani pracím prostriedkom...“  
„ Výborne Molly, si lepšia než väčšina Scotland Yardu...aj keď, to zas nie je až také umenie.“  
„ Chceš, aby som ju dala Judy? Mohla by-“  
„ Nie, nie, nechcem rozbor. Chcem aby si ju ešte raz ovoňala a povedala mi, či necítiš niečo povedomé.“  
Stisla pery a znovu privoňala k látke. No...cítim, myslím že pot. Asi mužský. A...možno mydlo, vieš také to, čo má voňať ako zelené jablká, ale nevonia. A čaj.“  
„ Interesantné,“ zahundral Sherlock a niečo si poznamenal. „ Ešte niečo?“  
Molly naposledny strčila nos do vrecka. „Hm...nie, myslím, že už nič iné necítim.“  
„ Fajn.“  
Ten popis bol celkom presný, mydlo s jablkovou vôňou John používal, a v nedeľu, tesne predtým, než mu Sherlock tú košeľu nenápadne potiahol, sa oblial čajom.  
Vzal si od Molly plastové vrecko a vybral ďalší balíček. Tentokrát v ňom bola biela košeľa. Otvoril ho. Bol to Johnov pach -jednoznačne, trošku výraznejší, lebo košeľu mal na sebe celý večer a ráno sa v nej vrátil domov. Tá vôňa sa nedala skryť, aj keď na nej boli iné – _cudzie_ \- nánosy. Bol zvedavý na Mollyin názor.  
„ A táto? Povedz mi, čo cítiš z tejto.“  
Molly opatrne vzala vrecko a prezrela ho, akoby na látke hľadala krvavé škvrny. _Profesionálna deformácia._ Potom ovoňala látku vo vnútri.  
„Hmm...táto bola tiež nosená, ale dotyčný mal na sebe nejakú kolínsku, niečo osviežujúce a zelené. Príjemná vôňa. A ešte – hm, myslím, že cítim aj trošku niečoho dámskeho. Ako púder, alebo niečo také...možno to je tiež voňavka, ale neviem to určiť. A tiež je trochu cítiť potom a ešte niečím výrazne mužským..“ Molly sa náhle začervenala.   
„ Prepáč, trochu som to rozviedla. Nemyslela som...“  
„ Nie, to je v poriadku.“ Sherlock čmáral poznámky do bloku rýchlosťou blesku, akoby si vôbec nevšimol jej rozpaky. Alebo ich skôr ignoroval.  
„ Povedala by si, že tieto dve košele patria jednému a tomu istému mužovi?“  
Zamyslela sa a hrýzla si peru.  
„ Hmm...to neviem určiť. Necítim z nich nič špecifické. Akurát to, že boli obe nosené.“  
„ Dobre...“ dopísal Sherlock poslednú vetu, ale vôbec nevyzeral spokojne.  
„ Potom to bude všetko, ďakujem.“  
„ Nemáš za čo.“ Molly vstala, lebo evidentne už nevenoval pozornosť ani jej ani šálke, ktorú mu priniesla.  
„ Keby si chcel-“ pokúsila sa ešte raz, ale už keď otvorila ústa, zdalo sa jej to zbytočné a keď sa k nej Sherlock spýtavo otočil, vzdala to úplne.  
„ Ale nič, maj sa.“ Kŕčovito sa usmiala a vyšla z labáku.

...

Bol už večer a učebne a laboratóriá a chodby ostali prázdne. Molly sem ešte raz pred odchodom nazrela aby ho pozdravila, ale odvtedy už konečne osamel a mal čas nerušene premýšľať. Za oknom bola londýnska šedivá tma rušená len pouličným osvetlením. Svetlo vrhalo len pár bodových lámp nad pracovným stolom. Sherlock sa opieral v starom vyradenom kresle, ktoré zachránil pred vyhodením, prsty spojené pod bradou do striešky a jeho oči kmitali pod zavretými viečkami. Niektoré veci mu začínali byť jasné, ako napríklad to, že _žiarli._  
Sherlock premýšľal. Samozrejme, chcelo to zrejme jeho výnimočný nos, aby také niečo vyňuchal. A Molly zrejme tiež chýbali potrebné súvislosti. Musel by ten pokus viac rozviezť. U prvej košele vedel, že ju John nosil celý víkend a musela nasiaknuť vôňou jablkového mydla, lebo také John používal. U druhej aj on cítil vôňu Johnovej vody po holení a ten rušivý púdrový element (Ten ešte rozlúšti, ale neskôr). Tú košeľu mal v ten večer, keď odišiel tancovať.   
Keď odišiel robiť to, čo ho naučil Sherlock, s niekým iným.  
 _Rozčuľujúce. Odsunúť – bude sa tým zaoberať._  
Dokázal by pomerne presne zrekonštruovať Johnov večer na tej zdravoťáckej tancovačke až dovtedy, kým si tú košeľu nevyzliekol (a potom od momentu, keď si ju znovu obliekol). Bola by to pomerne nevinná zábavka, cvičenie v dedukcií podľa čuchu, keby Sherlocka nerozptyľovalo pomyslenie na to, ako veľmi je tým posadnutý a prečo.  
  
Tak sa na to pozrime. Prvé idú spomienky, ktoré sú isté. John sa sprchuje -slabý závan šampónu- a holí -voda po holení. Trochu to prehnal. Oblieka si túto košeľu a smoking. Volá taxík a odchádza –slabý pach londýnskej ulice. Ten by Sherlock spoznal kdekoľvek.   
Dobre, teraz dedukcia.  
John sa so Sheilou stretol až na mieste. Bol nervózny. To spoznal podľa silnejšej vône deodorantu v podpazuší, zmiešanej s potom. Pil červené víno. John červené víno neznáša. Väčšinou pije buď biele, alebo pivo. Nemal na výber, alebo sa snažil zosúladiť so Sheilou a zapôsobiť. Zákon podobnosti.  
Večera - niečo z kuraťa, víno, tanec...opäť víno. Opäť tanec.  
 _Naučil som ho to zrejme dobre,_ pomyslel si Sherlock s pocitom niečoho, čo bolo dosť vzdialené uspokojeniu a dosť blízke trpkosti.   
Išiel k nej. Začalo to už v taxíku, John mal zrejme dosť vypité, bol odvážnejší než zvyčajne. Znovu ten púdrový pach.  
Nadchádzala chvíľa, ktorá Sherlocka rozrušila najviac. John si vyzliekol tú košeľu a Sherlock akoby stratil svoj vnútorný zrak. Oslepol. Nastala tma a vonné bezvetrie, a to čo mu ponúkala jeho predstavivosť bolo bolestivé, skľučujúce a on nechápal, ako mohol na také niečo reagovať – _vzrušením_? Bolo to absolútne nelogické a mätúce.   
Bezvýchodisková situácia si žiadala ďalšie stopy.

...

John vyčkával.   
Po svojej večernej sprche sa zabalil do županu a oblečenie odniesol ku košu na bielizeň. Úmyselne však nechal v kúpeľni na zemi ležať svoje spodné tričko. Mal veľmi silný pocit, že mu zmizli nejaké kúsky oblečenia a mal aj dojem, že vie, kam sa podeli.   
Tváril sa tak nevinne, ako len vedel, sadol si do kresla v obývačke s rozčítanou knihou, ktorú Sherlock označil za nudnú a spisovateľovi by – a to dokázal John citovať, _zlomil obe ruky a doživotne zakázal prístup ku klávesnici._  
Nuž, uvidíme, pán chytrák, či si skutočne taký geniálny.   
Výsledok na seba nedal dlho čakať. Sherlock sa práve vracal domov a miesto toho, aby zamieril rovno do obývačky, tak ako vždy, stočil to ku kúpeľni.   
Chvíľu sa odtiaľ ozývalo len ticho a veľmi dobrý poslucháč by mohol začuť, ako niekto dvíha zo zeme kus látky – a zároveň ten niekto nechce, aby to niekto iný počul.   
John sa zdvihol z kresla. Vyzul sa a bosý opatrne stúpal na tie dosky podlahy, o ktorých vedel, že nevŕzgajú. Zakrádal so po chodbe až k dverám kúpeľne a nazrel dnu.   
Sherlock tam stál chrbtom k dverám a v rukách držal Johnovo tričko. To Johna neprekvapilo, nakoniec, presne to čakal. Čo ho prekvapilo bolo to, ako ho Sherlock držal. Toto nebol experiment, môže si hovoriť, čo chce. Držal ten kúsok bielizne s takmer posvätnou úctou, ako látku zo vzácnej tkaniny, akoby bola nehmotná a mohla kedykoľvek zmiznúť. Zdvihol ju k tvári a ovoňal ju – nadýchol sa zhlboka vzduchu zachytený medzi vláknami.  
„ Čo to – _pre Krista_ – zase robíš?“  
Sherlock sa strhol a otočil sa. John stál vo dverách kúpeľne len v župane, s rukami vbok a s nechápavým výrazom na tvári.   
„ Oh, John, ja...“  
„ Pravdupovediac, ani neviem, či to chcem vedieť, ale už som začal, tak to vysyp. Ale nepokúšaj sa mi povedať, že je to experiment. Pretože vidím, že nie je.“  
Pohľadom skĺzol ku tričku a spôsobu, akým ho Sherlock držal.  
„ No, vlastne je...“ zaťal prsty do látky.  
„ Tak to si vypočujem,“ skrížil si John ruky na hrudi.  
„ Pravdepodobne to bude vec feromónov. Snažím sa zistiť, z čoho je zložená tvoja - vôňa.“  
John kýval hlavou, akoby rozumel.  
„ To ťa napadlo samé od seba? Nie vlastne počkaj- “ uchechtol sa. „ Tá hodina tanca?“  
„ Áno, vtedy ma to napadlo. Takpovediac.“  
„ Vysvetli.“  
„ Chcel som zistiť, čo je na tvojej vôni také výnimočné, že to na mňa... pôsobí. Áno, myslím, že to je to správne slovo - pôsobí na mňa.“ Ruka s tričkom klesla k jeho boku.   
John pokrútil hlavou. „ Poď. To chce čaj. Alebo niečo ostrejšie.“

...

Nastala totiž chvíľa, keď sa začali napĺňať Johnove nejasne formované obavy, ktoré vzklíčili v ten večer, keď bol so Sheilou na Bielom bále. Vyvíjalo sa to naozaj dobre – vypil si trochu červeného vína, _vlastne trochu viac-_ a aj keď ho nemal rád, dodalo mu odvahu, takže nemyslel na rytmus, kroky a vedenie – myslel len na tanec. To mu na jednej strane umožnilo elegantne sa pohybovať so Sheilou v náručí - a ona to patrične oceňovala. Na strane druhej si však John uvedomil desivú vec- pristihol sa, ako často zatvára oči a predstavuje si, ako miesto obdarenej Sheily _tancuje so Sherlockom.  
_ To viedlo len k ďalšiemu pitiu a nakoniec ho Sheila sama naložila do taxíka a odviezla k sebe domov. John sa jej páčil a užili si spolu dva pokusy o opitý sex, než to vzdali. Johna totiž neustále prenasledovali neodbytné predstavy – a ten, koho si predstavoval pri tanci bol s ním –v _prenesenom slova zmysle-_ aj v posteli. A mohol za to Sherlock, to pri pohľade na neho si veľmi jasne prvý krát uvedomil, že tanec nie je nič viac ako dvorenie _...predohra._ Ešte šťastie, že sa mohol vyhovoriť na alkohol.

Lenže keď na druhý deň odozneli aj posledné zvyšky opice, pocit trápnosti ostával. A prenasledoval ho _naozaj dlho._ Vždy keď sa pozrel na Sherlocka, spomenul si na svoje predstavy a bolo mu zo seba zle. Bolo to ako obsesia, neustále sa mu to vracalo, takže podvedome sledoval Sherlocka a naopak- keď zbadal Sherlocka, vyvstali mu pred očami... _no povedzme že, žiadna z tých vízií nebola vhodná pre deti.  
  
_ Až do momentu, keď si uvedomil, že Sherlock v ich byte zase niečo vyvádza – tentoraz žiadne experimenty s časťami ľudských tiel, on...zrejme kradol Johnovi oblečenie.   
Na to bol John obzvlášť opatrný, pozostatok z detských liet, keď to robievala Harry a tak si zvykol mať dokonalý prehľad o každej svojej ponožke či tričku. Preto nikdy nemal veľa oblečenia a rýchlo prišiel na to, keď niečo chýbalo.  
 _Najprv to bola košeľa, ktorú mal na tom bále._ To si všimol rýchlo, lebo bola drahá a bola to jeho jediná čisto biela košeľa. _Potom modrá, pár tričiek....a boxerky._  
Čo s nimi dopekla robí?

…

  
Sherlock nasledoval Johna z kúpeľne, v ruke stále jeho tričko, ako talizman. Cestou elegantne hodil svoj vlastný kabát na vešiak. V kuchyni John naplnil vodou kanvicu a postavil ju na sporák. Potom sa zohol k skrinke pod dresom a vybral odtiaľ fľašu čistiaceho prostriedku. Nakoniec siahol po dva poháre a z fľaše do nich nalial dávku temne jantárovej tekutiny.  
„ Čo to je?“ zatváril sa Sherlock podozrievavo, keď si sadal za stôl.   
„ Connemara. V ochrannej nádobe,“ pozrel na fľašu od prostriedku na čistenie rúr.  
„- no, v _ochrannej_ pre teba. Viem, že v tomto byte by si sa dobrovoľne čistiacich prostriedkov nedotkol.“ John zdvihol pohár a pokynul Sherlockovi. Obsah do seba obrátili na raz.  
„ Tak a teraz chcem počuť, čo sa naozaj deje.“  
„Fajn,“ prehltol Sherlock svoju whiskey a zamračil sa. „ Vtedy, keď som ťa učil tancovať...niečo ma vyrušilo.“  
„ Čo – moja vôňa?“   
„ Áno. “  
„ Prečo?“  
„ Och, netuším, John...“ frustrovane si ukryl tvár do dlaní. „ Snažil som sa to zistiť. Vzal som si pár tvojich vecí...“  
„ Ukradol.“  
Sherlock stisol pery.  
„... a vzal ich do Bartolomejskej. Dokonca som nechal Molly, aby tvoje oblečenie ovoňala. Nič zvláštne však nepostrehla.“  
Predstava, že Sherlock nútil Molly, aby oňuchala jeho použité spodky, mu dvíhala žalúdok. Strelil pohľadom po fľaši čistiaceho prostriedku, ale voda už zovrela, a tak radšej zalial čaj.   
„ Si šialený, vieš to?“  
„ Asi áno.“ Sherlock pozeral na tričko vo svojich rukách.  
„ Prišiel si na niečo aspoň?“  
„ Nie,“ pokrútil detektív hlavou. „ Len na to, že tak voniaš len mne.“  
„ Voniam?“   
Lyžička cinkla o porcelán.  
„ Áno.“  
„ A aký záver by si z toho vyvodil?“  
„ Netuším.“ Sherlock sa oprel dozadu o stoličku. John ten pohyb po ňom zopakoval – oprel sa o linku a rukami zovrel okraje pracovnej dosky.  
  
„ Ja by som jeden záver mal.“  
„ Vskutku?“ Sherlock sa náhle zdvihol od stola.   
„ Presne tak, len by si mi musel dovoliť overiť ho,“ nadýchol sa John a narovnal sa do celej svojej podpriemernej výšky. Dával pri tom pozor, aby sa mu nerozovrel župan.   
„ Šiel by si, prosím, sem?“ šibol pohľadom na miesto pred sebou.  
Navzdory svojim zvykom ho Sherlock poslúchol.   
„ A ak sa potvrdí?“ jeho hlas bol sotva hlasnejší, než šepot. Stál už priamo pred Johnom, fixoval ho pohľadom, ruky vo vreckách.   
„ Budem rád.“ John urobil krok vpred.   
„ A ak nie?“  
„ Pravdepodobne sa prepadnem od hanby a nakoniec sa budem musieť odsťahovať. Ale popravde,...“ natiahol ruku a vzal Sherlockovi svoje tričko „ ...to si nemyslím.“   
Hodil tričko na stôl za Sherlockovym chrbtom a ruku miesto toho položil na Sherlockovu čeľusť. Pohladil ho a sledoval, ako Sherlock začal zrýchlene dýchať, ucítil, ako sa jemné chĺpky vzadu na jeho krku dvíhajú. John prešiel prstami dolu po jeho hrdle a vrátil sa späť k miestu za uchom.   
  
  


...

Sherlock zacítil _Johna-_ jeho esenciálnu vôňu a kolená sa mu takmer podlomili. Účinky tejto drogy boli čoraz horšie a stačila čoraz menšia dávka. _Zaujímavé._ __  
Potom sa John naklonil a dotkol sa perami tých Sherlockovych.

Jeho mozog zaskratoval a vypovedal všetky vyššie funkcie. Miesto toho vyslal jeho ruky k Johnovym ramenám, pevným zväzkom svalov pod mäkkou látkou županu. Ochutnával Johnove pery a snažil sa analyzovať svoje pocity.   
V krátkosti – bol k smrti vydesený.  
  


Lenže Sherlockova automatická reakcia na strach a nebezpečenstvo bola, že sa do neho vrhol po hlave. Nechal svoje vzrušenie plynúť, siahol po opasku Johnovho županu, a keď zatiahol, aby uvoľnil uzol, odpoveďou mu bol krátky vzdych. Odhalil Johnovu bezbrannú nahotu a zaplavila ho nová vlna tej vône, ktorá mu motala hlavu posledné týždne. Teraz bol pri jej zdroji a úplne ňou omámený, takže sa prestal ovládať. Prešiel rukami po vlahej pokožke na Johnovej hrudi, cez jeho rebrá a boky až k zadku a zatlačil. John sa k nemu tesne privinul, takže pocítil jeho obnaženú erekciu na svojom stehne.   
„ Sherlock...“ zalapal po vzduchu John, keď sa mu konečne podarilo odtrhnúť od jeho úst.  
„ Ja viem – nie si gay,“ zašepkal mu Sherlock ako odpoveď, nespúšťajúc pohľad z jeho očí.  
„ Nie, ale napriek tomu...“  
„...by si mi jednu vrazil, keby som teraz prestal s tým, čo robím.“  
Sherlockova dlaň už zvierala Johnov penis a zľahka sa pohybovala po jeho dĺžke.  
„ Presne tak...“ zamračil sa John, zavrel oči, ťažko prehltol a zaklonil hlavu.   
Sherlock teda neprestával a cítil, ako sa John začína chvieť. Sledoval výraz jeho tváre so zaujatím, bolo úžasné vidieť, ako červeň postupuje hore Johnovym hrdlom, k tej silnej čeľusti a ušiam.   
Zatlačil a zrýchlil, druhú ruku presunul dozadu na Johnovu lopatku, aby ho podoprel, pretože sa zdalo, že začína strácať rovnováhu. V tom sa vydral z Johna posledný ston a Sherlock uvidel žily, ktoré vystúpili na jeho krku. Mliečne sfarbené semeno vystreklo až k medzere medzi jeho kľúčnymi kosťami a skončilo aj na Sherlockovej drahej košeli. Nevadilo mu to.  
John zvláčnel a oprel sa dozadu o kuchynskú linku. Chvíľu ešte sťažka dýchal, zatiaľ čo ho Sherlock so sklonenou hlavou objímal.  
„ Myslím, že ďalšia sprcha je na mieste...“ prehovoril drsným hlasom a odkašľal si, aby prečistil hlasivky. Usmial sa, keď detektív zdvihol hlavu z jeho ramena, a pohladil ho po tej úžasnej lícnej kosti.  
„ Pridáš sa? Mám pocit, že sme v tomto experimente niečo zanedbali.“  
Pozvoľna skĺzol rukou ku gombíku Sherlockovych nohavíc a jeho úsmev sa stratil v ďalšom bozku, ktorý v ten deň rozhodne nebol posledným.

 

 

 


End file.
